The Cold Can Be Warm
by Rin Hijiri
Summary: Hotaru is going after her best friend, Mikan because of family problems. She enters Gakuen Alice a school from the 'smart', or so she thought, it has dark secrets. Hotaru will have to learn how to survive and deal with love to. Not a good sum I know, Sorry! HxR MxN maybe some OOC!
1. Chapter 1

The Cold Can Be Warm

A/N: Hello I'm Rin Hijiri! I'm so happy to write this now! Hope you like it! ~Rin

Chapter one

New School

Hotaru's POV

I can't take it anymore! It's always the same, 'Sorry can't talk, spend time with you.' I'm not someone to play with. They just don't get me! I do everything for them and they thank me by doing nothing for me.

I have to do everything for myself. I sat in my room while my 'parents' discussed about me going to college. I'm only 14, and I know I'm smart but college? I sighed. I walked to my closet and grabbed all my traveling bags. I whipped out the cell phone I made; it's called 'BAKA'. I named it because it can track baka's and call them too. I looked at the bios I have on there. I spotted my best friend, Mikan. I smiled slightly, then stopped and rolled my eyes, '_Baka_' I thought. I saw what I wanted and started packing. I'm leaving this place tonight.

"Hotaru! Honey, come down, please!" Mom called.

"Okay, I'm coming, Mom!" I responded coldly.

I ran down to the living room. Mom and Dad sat on the first couch and I took the second one. "We need to talk," Mom said.

"Is this about the school deal? I'm not going you know." I said.

"But it's a great opportunity!" My dad said.

"No! I said I'm not going!" I spoke a little loudly.

"Don't talk to your father like that, young lady!" My mom yelled at me.

"It's not like you're good parents anyway. I raised myself mostly!" I shot back.

"That's it go to your room, NOW!" Dad yelled.

I ran up to my room and slammed it shut. I flopped on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I pulled out the picture out from under my pillow. A blond boy with blue eyes was there. He had a rabbit in one arm and the other around me. _'Ruka-kun' _tears welled in my eyes. '_Why did you have to leave?_'

I peaked my head out from the covers and looked at the clock. 8:58, it said.

It was late so Mom and Dad should be in bed about now. I sat there for an hour then got up and wrote a note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm leaving to go to a school in Tokyo.

I Love You both.

I'll contact you when I get there maybe.

Love,

Hotaru

I grabbed the rest of my things and quietly went down. I set the note on the kitchen counter and went to the door. I stopped before opening it the door to check if I had my bus ticket. I did. And I went off.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Pleas review! Bye! ~Rin


	2. Chapter 2

The Cold Can Be Warm

A/N: Hello! Its Rin again! I'm ready to update again! I own NOTHING!

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

We Meet Again

Hotaru's POV

I rushed into the bus and sat in the front, 'Gosh it stinks in here.' The bus was pretty old and there were a lot of dirty people here. It was about 12:00 a.m now and I'm really tired but forced myself awake. I can trust anyone until I reach the school.

"Miss, are you old enough to be out at this time of night?" a blond man, I think, said and took the seat next to me. "Who are you?" I asked plainly. He looked surprised at what I said. He observed me for a while. Is he going to do something to me? He looked away and sat there for the rest of the ride. I took a few glances at him just in case he did anything.

The bus came to a stop about a half an hour later. I got out and walked out into Tokyo. It was lively at this hour, people walked by holding hands, in a group, or just enjoying the evening.

I walked into a karaoke resturnt and went in the girl's room. I changed my cloths into a mini skirt with leggings and a tank top. I put on little makeup and did my boy short hair.

I put everything back in my bag. I went to the manager of this place.

"Excuse me, but my I get a job for the night. Singing I mean." I asked her plainly.

"Umm, let me check if a spot for tonight is open." She dug through a bunch of papers. Baka needs to clean, I guess.

"I'm sorry, were all booked." She said sincerely.

The door suddenly opens to reveal a tall blond with a small petit girl with her. "Boss, umm, Misa-san is not feeling well. She threw up back stage." The blond said. They walked over and sat next to me. "Well now, I guess you have the job!" the boss said. 'Yes! I need the money! I have to get it to stay somewhere.' I did the happy dance in my head but kept the straight face.

"Thank you so much." I bowed. "Go back stage and hurry we have a show to put on!" She cheered. Wow, Mikan much?

~Time Skip~

I flopped on the bed in my hotel room I got with the money I earned. The room was a soft violet with a cream colored carpet. There was a desk in the left corner by a window with light violet certains. The bed was in the middle of the desk and nightstand.

I laid there thinking how I would get in the school. I fell asleep soon after.

~sometime later~

I felt hands cover my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black figures hovering over me. I almost screamed but a mask covered my face and all I saw was black.

~Again Time skip~

Eyes blurry and my head spinning I got up.

"Who the Heck are you?" I asked.

"You going to work for us now girly." One said. Oh gosh, more idiots. I groaned in annoyance. Why is it me, who is stuck by these people?

"No." I said simply.

"Yes, you are." Another said. Really?

"No." I was really getting annoyed.

"Ye-," he was cut off by an explosion sound.

The wall completely shattered and debris fell everywhere.

A boy with blond hair and a mask on with animals by him. What? Animals? I'm hallucinating, right?

He said something to the animals and they charged. The men had been rammed into so many times I can't count.

The boy slowly walked to me. I didn't dare to move, he looked safe but I still glared at him. He put a cloth up to my nose. I fell into darkness again.

~Time skip~

I woke up in a fancy room. It had gold like trim on the ceiling. Velvet certains and two couches with a coffee table in the middle of it. Walls the color of soft blue and the carpet the color of pure white.

I sat up and groaned.

"Hello, you're awake?" I turned to the same boy with blond hair but he didn't have the mask on. I choked on air.

"Ruka-kun?" I choked out.

A/N: thank you who have read or favorite or followed or reviewed! I'll update soon! Bye! ~Rin


End file.
